InuYasha's Daughter Makes a New Beginning
by flamingwolfgurl
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome's daughter makes the same mistake Kagome dose, brakes the shard. Read to find out what happens to the young, new and improve kids of all the main charaters.
1. Chapter 1 The New Beginning

Characters-  
  
Kiti-cat demon (Kiome-cat-demon)  
Cloud-dog demon  
Kamari-human/dog demon (Tara-wolf sprit)  
Nick-monk  
Koneko-demon exterminator  
Ray-human/fox demon  
Dakota-wolf demon  
And most of the original InuYasha Characters-  
  
This story is copyright so don't seal my idea. If you would like to put it  
on your website please e-mail me first. Thanx!  
  
I do not own InuYasha what so ever, but everyone wishes that they do, or  
maybe that is just the people who like InuYasha.  
  
Chapter 1 -The New Beginning!  
  
Kamari is pulling her backpack over her shoulder. "Kamari, dear, you don't have to go to school today," said this voice in the shadow of the hallway. "Why not mom," said Kamari. Kagome slowly came from the shadows and said, "Today's a holiday." Kamari slowly pulled off her backpack and set it on the chair nearest to her, all joyful and happy, but she knew what was wrong. "But mom, I know its my Birthday and everything, but you know today's not a holiday," said Kamari. "Today is and it's a very special day cause this is your day you will start your teen stage and I'm letting you," said Kagome. "Yes," went Kamari in a low whisper. Kamari is now 13 years old. She has brown hair with red tips. Her eyes are like her dad's, InuYasha, slim like cats and have elfish ears like InuYasha's brother Sesshomaru. If you ever saw her open her mouth you would see two dog-like fangs in her mouth. She wares a tight shirt, baggy pants, and guy shoes (she's punky looking). She will soon learn who her father is. She has heard so many stories about him, but didn't believe all of them. She just couldn't wait to meet him even though she didn't know that she was about to go down a well into the past.  
Kagome took Kamari's hand gently and guided her to a little wooden storage place only a few feet away from the house, in there had the old well that took you down into the past. Kamari started the conversation by, "Mom why are we going to the well there's nothing down there to interesting." Kagome replied calmly, "You will see soon." They walked into were they had kept the well and Kagome told Kamari, "Go open the well." The well was very old and had a few boards placed on top of it. It had hedges in it like a door, two handles, and a lock loop with a lock on it. Calmly she went to the well, Kagome said, "Catch." And threw her the key. She caught the key and unlocks it, and then slowly opened the well witch made a squeaky noise. Plop, went the board when they slipped out of her hands. "Sorry, mother," said Kamari.  
"That's alright," said Kagome. "Tara! Tara," yells Kagome. Here came this most beautiful dog that you have ever saw she was even bigger than any dog she had meet in her life, except Kamari was never told what kind of dog Kagome had. Sometimes Kamari even think the dog was a wolf. Kamari ask, "Why are we taking Tara?" Again Kagoma replied calmly, "You will soon see." Kagome nodded to Tara just like she could understand her. "Kamari get on Tara and go meet your father. I cannot go with you, but tell your father to give me the jewel so I can sometimes visit him." Confused in wonderment Kamari had no time to ask questions cause Tara, with the strength of like 50 dogs, went down the well.  
Going down the well, it started to get darker and darker and what had to be the end became all blue background with some streaks of black, and dots of white. "Cool," went Kamari in wonderment. 'Cool in deed, but wait till you meet you father and brother this will indeed change your life forever.' thinks Tara, with a little smirk on Tara's face. Then when they had got to the end it looked like the same old well. "Mom! Mom! Where are you," yelled Kamari.  
"InuYasha I hear someone in the well, maybe it's a pesky demon," said some boy's voice. "CLOUD! NO! WAIT!" But it was to late the boy practically destroyed the well. "Hey, where did they go," he said in a angry voice. That boy started to sniff around he was just about to aim for them when some guy grabbed him from behind the neck. And said "You idiot you almost killed her, and I will not take any ifs, ands, or buts. Its time for you to know I have a daughter."  
In the tree wide-eyed Kamari was stud in disbelief. Tara seemed to know him so she wined. Kamari said in a low whisper, "No. I don't know them and... and.... WOHHH!" Tara seemed to think less of what she was saying and disobeyed her and went up to InuYasha and gave him a lick on the hand; apparently Kamari was still on Tara's back. "Hi there, I am your father, InuYasha and this Cloud, I am training him to be like me, also known as my apprentice," says InuYasha as calmly as he can, so he wouldn't scare her. But that didn't help because she was already scared. She started to scream for help when something hit her in the back of her head and with a flash of light Kamari fainted. 


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Each Other

Chapter 2 -Meeting Each Other  
  
Kamari woke up in an hour; she was in someplace she never saw before, and no one was there. She was thinking 'Is this just a dream or is this for real. I'll pinch myself to make sure.' Then she took one hand and pinched herself she said, "Ow!" The same boy, maybe her age, she saw earlier walked in.  
He had black silky hair, with to puppy dog-ears in his head. His eyes were slim like a cat. His nose was a little pointy and his smile looked sweet as candy. His body was like InuYasha's, nice and sturdy. He wore the same exact clothes as his InuYasha did except they were mid-night blue and beside him was a sword. There was no words of how he looked, bit she stared staring into his twinkling eyes. He was getting a little nerves of all the staring so he said, "What?" Right then and there she stopped staring at him. Kamari was totally blank in the head. "Look here girly-girl. The only reason why I didn't kill you today is because you the famous InuYasha's daughter. I heard about you like a million times and I started to disbelieve them. You do have the sent of his blood and.... 'sniff sniff' and...... the sent of half demon blood in you too. Here. InuYasha told me to give this to you," the boy said. He held out his hand and gave this necklace. It was pretty, it look like a bunch of tiny bones put on a string with a little pink ball at the end. She slowly took out her hand and grabbed hold of the necklace. She gave a little tug cause he didn't want to seem to let go. The necklace was hers. "Take care of it or well all be destroyed around here," said the boy angrily. Kamari asked, "But what is your name, what is this and what is this for?" The boy gave a little smirk and said, "Smart of you to ask. My name is Cloud. That necklace that you hold there is the sacred jewel. It can give demons power and give what ever they want like InuYasha for example, he use to want to be a full demon but he changed his mind for that pesky human, her so called name is Kagome." "Hey, that's my mom you're talking about," said Kamari angrily. Cloud said, "Well I know that. Besides what can you do to me?" Kamari said with irritation, "Well if you don't like my dad why do you hang around him, what just to kill him and me when you get older?" Cloud said, "I love to come here for Kiti. I love her with my heart, but she will never go out with me."  
Cloud turned around and just stood there. Kamari was stunned and out of focus this small ferret crawled up on her and slowly chewed the necklace, tied it back together, and the ferret took off running with the sacred jewel. Cloud said, "Look I'm leaving for a while. Stay here and I'll show you around and tell you some of the people I know." Kamari said sadly, "Okay, but don't be to long." Cloud walked off. Kamari put what was left of the sacred jewel in her pocket with out noticing the pink ball was gone. She thought O I must look at the necklace again it was so pretty. She brought it out of her pocket and notices the pink ball was gone. She got on her hands and knees and started to look on the floor, then her bed. She practically tore the place apart when she saw the jewel on the move. She went busted out of the window, glass-flying everywhere, and started to run after the pink glow. She started to notice that she was running faster that she usually did. Soon she was pacing trees were like a blur, the pink light got brighter and brighter then she saw that a ferret was holding the jewel in its mouth. That ferret saw her so he swallowed the jewel. That ferret grew bigger and it turned from brown to white. They both stopped. Kamari said, "Bring it!" Kamari's nails grew bigger like her dad's. The ferret did the first attack; Kamari dodged most of it but got a scrap out of it. Then she got pisted off. She got her nails and dug were the jewel was. Cloud came rushing up. He yelled, "Your grasp is to hard. You're going to brake it!" But it was to late she had already dug her nail to hard into the jewel. The sacred jewel glowed a brighter pink and broke into hundred of pieces. The ferret was died. Cloud looked at Kamari with an evil look and said angrily, "You idiot you broke it. You're the only one can break that jewel cause of your power you have combined with it. Why don't you just go back were you came from and never come back!" Cloud walked off. She had tears roll down her face like big bucket of rain.  
  
When she stopped crying she got up and started to head for the little village. When she got there she saw this girl about her age, with blond hair and cat ears on her head. Her eyes were likes cats. She wore this tank top shirt and small skirt like what Kagome use to ware in the old days. Behind her was this medium sized tail, sort of fluffy. She couldn't believe her eyes. The cat girl spotted her and walked over to Kamari. She calmly said, "Are that girl that belongs to InuYasha?" Kamari stutter to say, "Y-Y- Yes." The she said, "Yes, I can see the resemblance, stupid and ignorant. O...ya.... You're the one who also broke the sacred jewel. And you're probably wondering what my name is. Well, I'll save you the trouble of asking. My name is Kiti. Now look, me and a couple of my friends are going to go looking for the jewel. If you want, you can come along if you would like." Kamari was so happy to want to belong in a group activity cause she never was in one, because of her ears. Kamari said happily, "Yes! Yes...I will come with you in your journey since I broke the jewel and I'm responsible for it." Kiti thought Good, she can maybe see the jewel like her mom can. Kiti said, "Go, get some stuff from were ever you came from and will be out of here tomorrow." Kiti walked off. Kamari rushed to get some stuff from her time. 


End file.
